Primm
|footer = Imagem da reputação }} Primm é uma cidade no Mojave Wasteland em 2281. Enredo Primm pré-guerra era uma "budget Vegas," uma pequena cidade onde Californianos podiam ir para apostar, a menor distância entre suas carteiras e um buraco no chão. Para tentar atrair possíveis viajantes ao longo da então auto-estrada, dois cassinos "temáticos" foram construídos em torno das façanhas de dois desesperados da história antiga, e uma arcaica (e agora altamente perigosa) montanha-russa El Diablo.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Agora não é grande coisa como assentamento, é pouco povoado para começar e mais traiçoeiro desde que os Powder Gangers escaparam da prisão. Wastelanders explorado Primm para se fixar nos anos recentes, mas mesmo no seu "ápice," e improvável que tivesse uma grande população. A paisagem de Primm é dominada por algumas casas vazias, os escombros das principais ruas e fachadas da cidade e um pequeno acampamento da NCR ao sudoeste da cidade para prevenir condenados de avançar ao sul em direção ao posto da NCR no Mojave. Os habitantes da cidade, agora sem um xerife, depois deste ter sido assassinado pelos Powder Gangers, estão escondidos do outro lado da estrada do Mojave Express Couriers, no antigo Vikki & Vance Casino. Com poucos suprimentos, os habitantes não vão conseguir resistir por muito mais tempo, e a presença dos condenados continua a crescer à medida que comandaram recentemente o maior Bison Steve Casino and Hotel, patrulhando a instável montanha-russa El Diablo e destruindo a grandeza restante que este lugar já teve. Layout A maior parte das construções intactas de Primm se encontram na sessão oriental, a qual é completamente cercada pro uma cerca de metal. É possível entrar em combate com escaped convicts através da cerca, mas, para poder entrar propriamente na cidade é necessário se aproximar dela através das entradas nos extremos oeste ou sul. Ao se aproximar de Primm, você será parado por um soldado da NCR que avisa que a cidade está ocupada por condenados. No centro da cidade, encontra-se uma barricada que a corta. A barricada é mantida no oeste por um esquadrão de soldados da NCR, liderados por Lieutenant Hayes. Quando cruzando o viaduto, tenha cuidado com algumas minas de fragmentação distribuídas nas tábuas de madeira que conetam a ponte. Companheiros podem ativá-las devido a natureza apertada da ponte Há uma montanha-russa na cidade que vai acima e ao redor do Bison Steve Hotel. Vários condenados podem ser encontrados no entorno de suas faixas. Uma vez dentro da cidade, o jogador pode acessar o Bison Steve Hotel, onde Deputy Beagle está sendo mantido como refém por fugitivos, ou pode atravessar a rua para o Vikki e Vance Casino, onde os cidadãos não-hostis de Primm podem ser encontrados. Qualquer opção permitirá que o jogador para inicie a quest My Kind of Town, dada por Deputy Beagle (no Bison Steve Hotel) ou Johnson Nash (no Vikki e Vance Casino). No extremo sudeste da cidade existem quatro casas. Do outro lado da rua do Vikki e Vance Casino e o hotel Bison Steve se encontra a residência dos Nash, que funciona como o Mojave Express. Dentro se encontra ED-E, em cima da mesa no interior da residência Nash. Uma vez reparado, a quest ED-E My Love se torna disponível. Fora da casa encontra-se os restos do quarto courier, Daniel Wyand, junto com a quarta courier note. Há uma Campfire localizada ao sudoeste dos casinos, no aglomerado de casas. Ao noroeste, atrás do mundo dos fundos e em frente a um penhasco se encontra uma hollowed-out rock. Edifícios Habitantes * Mrs. McBain * NCR troopers * Lieutenant Hayes * Sergeant McGee * Private Tyrone * Layla * Vikki and Vance cashier * Vikki and Vance dealer * Vikki and Vance floor manager * Daniel Wyand * Convicts }} Itens notáveis Lado leste da estrada * No extremo sul da cidade, na primeira casa à esquerda, uma Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap no topo de uma estante de livros próxima ao rádio (deve ser roubada). * Um Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap se encontra na mesa no Bison Steve Hotel no hall de entrada, no lado oposto da porta do elevador. * Uma .357 única, Lucky, se encontra no Bison Steve Hotel, no térreo, em um cofre hard atrás do caixa; junto a uma cópia de Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor em cima do cofre. * No Primm sheriff's office, existe uma cowboy repeater e um sheriff's duster (que irá desaparecer ao completar a quest My Kind of Town) e um sheriff's hat próximo ao pé da cama. Quests relacionadas Finais Anotações * A partir do patch 1.02.3xx, cidadães de Primm irão residir em suas casas durante a noite e vagar em Primm durante o dia. * No rádio, Mr. New Vegas se refere a Primm como "the other New Vegas." * Se o Courier escolher Meyers como o xerife de Primm mas escolhe a NCR no final do jogo, não haverá nenhuma repercussão. * Reputação com Primm foi cortado do jogo. * Primm é considerada um cidade "grande" apesar de possuir um pequeno número de habitantes. * Um dos soldados da NCR (o sem capacete) sempre possui um set extra de armadura da NCR em seu inventario. * De acordo com Primm Slim, Primm é localizada, ou era, em Clark County, Nevada. * A I-15, que passa diretamente através de Primm, tem rampas de entrada nas duas direções, no entanto, não possui rampas para retornar da cidade a rodovia. Além disso, não existem outras ruas para sair da cidade. Aparições Primm aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bastidores Primm é baseada na cidade de mesmo nome the same name em Nevada,baby_goat: nevada/utah/colorado/wyoming/montana trip '09: the post com muitas das suas características (Bison Steve's, El Diablo rollercoaster, Vikki & Vance) espelhado em seus equivalentes na vida real (Buffalo Bill's, Desperado rollercoaster, Whiskey Pete's, respectivamente). Bugs * Se a New California Republic tomar Primm, alguns de seus cidadões irão dizer "Primm wimped out and accepted NCR rule." Mesmo que Meyers ou Primm Slim sejam escolhidos como o Xerife de Primm, esta linha será falada de vez em quando em todos os ermos e até mesmo por residentes de Primm. * O courier morto no lado de fora da Mojave Express pode não aparecer, portanto, não permitindo a procura em seu corpo pela sua mensagem. * O guarda que supostamente deve cumprimentá-lo pode ser hostil a você, independentemente de sua reputação ou vestimenta. * O sheriff's duster dentro do Sheriff's Office não desaparecerá depois da quest My Kind of Town. Galeria FNV Vikki&Vance Casino.jpg|Vikki and Vance Casino Bison Steve hotel.jpg|Bison Steve Hotel Bison Steve rollercoaster.jpg|El Diablo, a montanha-russa de Bison Steve. Nash residence.jpg|Nash residence NCR tent.jpg|NCR tents Primm sheriffs office.jpg|Primm sheriff's office Deputy Beagle's residence.jpg|Deputy Beagle's residence Primm house.jpg|Primm houses Primmbridge.jpg|Ponte que conecta o lado oeste com o leste. de:Primm en:Primm es:Primm fi:Primm fr:Primm it:Primm nl:Primm pl:Primm ru:Примм uk:Прімм zh:普瑞姆 Categoria:Primm